Fate awaits
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Tani Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Leia and Chewie embark on their last-to-final mission: rescuing their friend Han Solo, frozen in carbonite and sold to Jabba the Hutt. Will our princess of the Order manage to live with her new limbs, and become a Jedi Knight once again? Luke/OC Final instalment of the By the moons saga
1. Back to Tatooine

_ A/N: Hello back readers! This is the third and last instalment of my saga called By the moons!_

_ If, by any chance, you would stumble upon this for the first time, do not forget to read Debts unpaid and Another time first, or you could find yourselves lost! :)_

Underlined speeches: Chewie

**Bold lines: **Tani's visions

_Italic speeches:_ mind speeches

**1. Back to Tatooine**

I woke up in a daze, startled as usually by a nightmare involving loss of limbs and excruciating pain.

As it happened almost every night then since _that_ day on Bespin.

It had been almost a year then, since Han had been frozen in carbonite and sent to Jabba the Hutt lord.

I had spent most of my time on Home One, the huge Mon Calamari battleship owned and piloted by General Akbar.

I had been promoted Knight General, as Leia had been keen to remind everyone I had intended to save each and every of my friends alone.

She had forgotten, maybe, that I had failed.

"Miss Kenobi, how good to see you awake!"

I turned around and noticed a well-known golden droid, carrying, as usual now, my daily dose of painkillers.

Losing both a leg and a hand had been a horrible experience for me. Both physically and mentally. But I was on my way to recover.

"Thank you 3PO." I grabbed the drink and swallowed it in one go. "Could you ask Chewie to be easy on it next time? It really is disgusting."

The droid tilted his head, as he always did when he was surprised. "I doubt that the Wookiee would listen to me Miss, but I will ask."

I chuckled. "No, let it drop, I will ask him myself."

"Thank you Miss. Do you wish for anything else?"

I shook my head and launched my legs over my bed.

I winced in pain and adjusted the metal knee. It cracked and I sighed of pleasure.

"If I can advise you, Miss, you really should ask a medic to adjust your leg in a more permanent way."

I glared at him and he pulled back. "You very well know that if I did talk about it, they would never have allowed me to go."

He nodded. "Very well then." He turned around but I stopped him.

"Wait, 3PO. I'm coming with you."

I stood up and walked, a little unbalanced but better than a year prior, towards my quarters' door. Well, Han's quarters when you thought about it. It still was his ship, after all.

!-!-!-!-!

The mission had been planned months ago. Lando had been sent to Jabba just after our "rescue mission", and had been sending us valuable informations on how to infiltrate his circle even more.

A week before, it had been said that 3PO and R2D2 would go next, pretesting a message from Luke, while they would really scan the whole place and hack the codes (well, _they_, more like R2 really). Leia and Chewie would be next, then Luke. I would stay and look after the Falcon.

I really felt useless.

!-!-!-!-!

I entered the cockpit and sat opposite Chewie, who was piloting, as he did every night, and as I did every day.

He didn't turn his furry head to me while I sipped on a tea 3PO had made for me. "You're up early."

I huffed. "I'm always up early."

He huffed back. "We'll be there around midday."

Who knew Tatooine was that far from the Maw!

I nodded. "I'll take the wheel, Furball, go and take a nap."

He pushed on the automatic pilot button and unfastened his seatbelt. "Very well. See you later, Tani."

I nodded and launched my legs on the arm of my seat, sighing deeply.

Chewie and I hadn't been the same since. It was as if every single of my friends walked away from me.

While only one really had a reason.

I still cried some nights when I thought about Luke.

I still loved him, and that was painful when he dared not spending too much time with me.

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you here this early, Tani."

My head snapped at the very object of my thoughts.

"Luke."

!-!-!-!-!

He smiled sadly but still sat himself in Chewie's seat.

I decided to take the commands in a poor attempt to forget he was there.

Foolish.

"I felt your pain when you woke up. Another nightmare?"

I shuddered in surprise. "Since when do you feel when I'm in pain?"

He chuckled darkly. "Well, you do broadcast strongly these days."

I huffed. "As you say." Then I took a deep breath. "I hope it doesn't bring back bad memories."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him lean in. "I have those nightmares as well, you know."

I whirled my head around and met his blue eyes, lacking those twinkles he had not so long before. "I'm sorry. You know I am."

His fake hand extended and took mine. Two prosthetics. Two limbs lost at the hand of the same man. "I know you are."

We stared at each other for a long moment before I dared speaking again.

"It's good to speak to you after so long. I've missed you."

He smiled a little lighter than before and got up, his eyes still locked on mine. "Well, as we're going to spend two days all alone, I thought it'd be more comfortable to let aside my damn pride."

I smiled back. "I'm glad you did."

He smiled again and walked away.

Just before he closed the door behind him, I heard his deep voice one last time.

"I've missed you too, by the way."

A tear fell from my eyes onto my hand.

_I know you hate me. Don't you?_

_ Well, anyway, told you it's get better and it does. Luke and Tani will once again play cat and mouse, I swear._

_ Now, go on and fill that box down there. It needs filling. ;)_


	2. Home

_ A/N: Here we go again! For your eyes only, I've decided to be easy on the movie quotes, and that's why I'm planning to make this story as backstage as possible. Hope you don't mind. :)_

**2. Home**

"We are there!" My voice echoed along the corridor through the ship, and soon after, the furry head of Chewbacca appeared in the cockpit.

"No problems to land her?"

I shook my head before lulling the Falcon back to sleep, surrounded by the damned sand mounts that procured my home-planet. "She's a darling."

He nodded. "Well then, come to the briefing?"

I nodded and smiled when I realised my friend was in a lighter mood. "'Course."

Chewie and I made our way to the main room of the ship, where Leia and the droids were already sat. I took a seat next to 3PO, and smiled Leia good day.

"Where's Luke?" Her brown eyes automatically locked to mine.

I smiled devilishly. "I do not know, your Highness."

She snorted. "Do stop to call me that, Tani. We're not in competition anymore."

I smiled wider. "We've never been, my dear friend. Everyone knows I could eat you alive anytime I want."

"You wish."

"Unfortunately, Leia, I'm afraid she's right." I snapped my head right, just to see Luke rushing to us and taking his place next to me. "Have I missed anything?"

"Nope, Farmboy, we were waiting for you." His kind smile directed itself at me, and I nearly sighed in relief. How I had missed that smile!

"Very well then." Leia pushed a button and a holographic map of Tatooine appeared in front of us. "Tani, might you please point out where we are now?"

"Here." Luke and I said at the same time, and our fingers pointed out the canyons in which I had landed, not so far from the place my father had met him so long ago.

Leia nodded. "Alright. We're not too far from Jabba's lair. R2, copied?" The droid emitted a bleep we all took as a nod, and she carried on. "Okay, so, 3PO, R2, you'll leave as soon as possible, once Luke has recorded his message. Chewie and I will wait until tomorrow morning." I nodded and she closed the map again.

"Come on, R2." Luke got up, smiled to me one last time before heading to his quarters, the little blue mech behind him. It reminded me of another Skywalker, dressed as such, walking exactly the same way...

I sighed and got up as well, heading to my own quarters to change.

Tatooine was a hot planet, after all.

!-!-!-!-!

An hour later, R2D2 and C-3PO left the Falcon and headed slowly to the east, out of the mountains and towards the plain in the middle of which the Hutt lords had built their palace.

I met up with Luke when I got out of my room.

My eyes widened immediately.

He was no longer wearing his usual beige outfit, but a full Jedi tunic, black as night, his new laser sabre at his belt, his black gauntlet hinting on his injury.

But overall, he looked properly just like his father.

I gaped.

"Like what you see?"

My thoughts snapped back into darkness, and I closed my lips onto a sneer. "You wish."

"I do, I admit."

I smiled. "You look stunning. A real Jedi Knight."

He beamed. "I'm sure you'll look just the same once you agree to wear those as well."

I snorted and crossed my arms onto my beige cotton tunic. "I'd rather die."

"No, you wouldn't." He walked passed me and then turned around. "What are you planning to do, anyway? Looks like you're going somewhere."

I sensed myself blush. "I thought it'd be a good idea to... You know, we're not that far from... Never mind."

He huffed. "Tani... If you want to see your father's house one last time, it's not weak at all. Can I accompany you? It's been a while since I walked this earth."

I nodded. "I think it'd be better for me if I had someone who could carry me back to the ship once I've fainted, yes."

He chuckled and walked to me to take my hand.

A minute later, we were out into the sunlights and heat of our last home.

Our childhood. Our lost hopes.

How childish!

!-!-!-!-!

My father's hut was indeed not a mile away in the canyon, and Luke and I, protected by our status and outfits, weren't disturbed by the Sandmen.

The door creaked when I taped the code, and a wave of old air and dust rushed to me.

Luke passed first.

"You can come, there isn't any corpse in here."

I smirked and entered.

I had to take a deep breath of air before recovering.

Nothing had changed since my fourteenth year.

Ten years ago, I had left this place. And it hadn't moved an inch.

The same chest in which Dad kept his old trinkets of the Republic stood in the same spot as it had been when I was little, the same armchair, now eaten by moths, laid in a corner, an old rag had been left on the desk as if it was yesterday I had been repairing a robot, and the door leading to the bedrooms was still open on darkness.

Luke headed to the control panel and managed to bring the lamps back to life.

I walked, as silent as a ghost, into that old and dreaded corridor, heading straight for what had been my room.

I pushed aside the rusted door, and entered.

The bed was now covered in thick dust, as were all the furnitures, but apart from that, I could have left it a week prior.

Dad hadn't moved a thing. As if this room had become some sort of sanctuary.

"Tani? Are you alright?"

Once Luke asked, I realised I was shaking from head to toe. Tears escaped my eyes and when I whirled around to face him, I started to sob.

His arms were around me at once, and I sobbed, and sobbed again, in this embrace I had so missed.

I cried because I had been a foolish girl and awful daughter, but also because of that: I had missed Luke's arms around me.

!-!-!-!-!

Once the tears wore out, I dreaded the moment Luke would walk away from me, but he didn't. His right hand continued stroking my hair, his left arm was still holding me firmly against him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him even closer.

That did it.

Suddenly realising the situation, Luke walked back several paces and cleared his throat. "Well, now that you're better, I shall just-"

I shook my head and walked to him again, slowly and carefully lifting a hand to his scarred face, caressing the skin I had longed to touch for so long.

"Luke..."

His hand caught mine and he sighed deeply. "I can't, Tani. Not now."

A new stream of tears threatened to escape my eyes, and I turned around.

Yes, I was angry. If he didn't love me still, why on Earth had he taken me in his arms?

This trail of thoughts should have made its way in his mind too, because not a second later, his hand grabbed my arm and whirled me around, just before his lips finally touched mine.

It wasn't a long kiss, not a passionate one either, it was just a kiss of reminder.

A kiss that meant _"Yes, I haven't forgotten."_

Luke pulled back again, and smiled a little. "Shall we head back?"

I smiled back and nodded, incapable of speaking.

I think my heart could have burst of joy.

_A lighter moment between our two star-crossed lovers, but still..._

_ What did you think?_

_ Fill that bloody box! :)_


	3. There you come from

**3. There you come from**

"Tani? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my daze and stared up into Luke's face.

I had probably dozed off into another world while sitting at the table reading.

Leia and Chewie had left three hours prior.

I was worried.

"Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see! No need to worry so much."

I smiled a little. "Can't help myself."

He smiled back and closed his own book. "Come on. Let's find something to talk about and distract you."

The bold me then took power. "You wish to distract me, Farmboy?"

He chuckled. "There. That's already better. And to answer your question, I do, only not that way."

"Pity." I whispered, but it remained unheard.

Luke stayed silent one more minute until his gaze seemed to lighten with an idea. "I know. Why don't you talk about my parents?"

My head snapped up in shock. "You...wish me to...actually talk about that?"

He shrugged. "I won't deny I'm at loss when it comes to the matter of my parents. You do know more than enough to tell a story."

I sighed and closed my book, settling back onto the bench. "Very well. What do you want to know first?"

"How was she called?" His question fused without hesitation.

I smiled. "Padmé. Padmé Naberrie. She was from Naboo. As was my mother."

His blue eyes widened. "Naboo? How did they-?"

"That's a loooong story."

"We have two whole days, Tani."

I smiled. "Okay then. Padmé Naberrie has been crowned Queen of Naboo when she was fourteen. She was a hothead, and by the time her reign came, Naboo was threatened by Nute Gunray the Nemodian." He nodded. "She called for help and it came into the form of my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and his by then young apprentice, Obi-Wan." He smiled then, and I returned it. "The two of them had to run away from the ship and saved your mother from the droids that attacked the palace, along with her maidens and pilots. Unfortunately, their hyperdrive was damaged before they could reach Coruscant, and as it happens, the young mech that saved the ship now belongs to you."

Luke's eyes widened. "R2?" I nodded. "If I knew!"

I smiled. "R2 then followed Qui-Gon and Dad everywhere. The ship had to halt on the most desert and closest planet they could find, and it happened to be this very own, Tatooine. Qui-Gon, a Gungan named Jar-Jar Binks, R2 and the young maiden Padmé – yes, your mother in disguise – walked to the city of Mos Espa, where they met the owner of a shop, Watto, and his young slave, Anakin."

His eyes widened again. "My father was a slave?"

I nodded sadly. "Yes, he was. As it happens, he was nine when he met the love of his life. If I remember correctly, he asked her if she was an Angel." Luke chuckled. It made my heart twitch happily. "The hyperdrive they needed was however too expensive for them, and Anakin offered to compete in a pod race to win the money for Qui-Gon, to which he added a condition: if Anakin won, he would be freed from slavery, and my Master would train him as a Jedi. He was indeed the first he ever met to have such a concentration of midichlorians in his veins. More than Yoda, even."

Luke scratched his head. "That's why he is so powerful."

"Yes. He could easily kill the Emperor, should he wish to." I put a hand on his to soothe his sudden pain, and carried on. "Anakin won, of course, and left Tatooine along with his new protector, Qui-Gon, his friend Padmé, and his new brother-in-arms, Obi-Wan, who, for strange reasons, did think he felt dangerous. When they returned to Naboo and freed the castle with the aid of the Gungans, Qui-Gon was killed by a Sith Lord, Darth Maul."

Luke squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. It's always hard to relive that part." I shook the thoughts away. "The Jedi Counsel accepted Anakin as part of their own, and accepted that Obi-Wan should train him. Ten years later, he saw your mother for the first time since he started training, and as he now was a young and handsome man, Padmé fell in love with him, despite the law that forbids either Jedi Knight or Senator to ever marry. When, at the dawn of the Clone War, Anakin fought against Darth Tyrannus, the late Count Dooku, he lost his left arm."

"He lost it first?"

"Aye. And he started hating the Sith Lords more than everything. Hatred leads to the Dark Side, as you know, and Anakin was full of it. Padmé and him married in secret on Naboo, and three years later, when he returned from a most perilous mission, she told him she was pregnant. He then started having visions about her dying giving birth, and calling Obi-Wan for help, as they were close friends. His hatred and fear started to build, ending with him giving in to the Dark Side and becoming Darth Vader. He killed half the Order that night, and fought my father, to whom he lost. Dad thought he was dead, and returned to Padmé, who was starting giving birth to you. She died of a broken heart after giving you your name."

My eyes focused back on Luke's face, which was now covered in tears.

I stood up and walked to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face to my stomach, where he sobbed.

He sobbed and sobbed until the tears stopped.

His blue eyes lifted and met mine. "Thank you, Tani. So much."

I smiled kindly. "Anyday."

And I left him with his thoughts.

!-!-!-!-!

**I was standing under a canopy of flowers, on the edge of a lake. Beside me stood Anakin, glorious in his young age, his smooth face scarless, his metal arm uncomfortably resting at his side.**

** He slowly turned around, as did I, and we both saw her apparition.**

** Padmé was so beautiful in her peach dress, so happy, so in love.**

** It brought tears to my eyes.**

** As the priest announced them to be married, Anakin leaned in and kissed his now wife.**

** Next to me, a well-known bleep made itself known.**

** I was content.**

It was the first time I felt such after seeing him.

I smiled in the dark of my quarters and dozed off back to sleep.


	4. Jedi Knights

**4. Jedi Knights**

The following morning, I found Luke standing in the middle of the main cabin, his new light-sabre lit, eyes closed, whirling and twirling, a look of pure quiet written on his face.

I moved to sit away from him and watch when suddenly he put his sabre off and opened his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, no, Knight Kenobi, you're not sitting and watching. Come here!"

I shook my head. "No way, Luke. I'm not ready yet."

"Nonsense." He moved to stand in front of me and pushed his light-sabre in my hands. "Close your eyes." I sighed but did so. "What can you feel?"

I would have laughed to the ridicule of the situation. I was a Knight for longer than him, and he ended teaching me.

I opened my mind to the feelings in the air, in my hands, to my hearing, to my smell. And there it was.

"I can sense you."

He chuckled. "I'm standing too close. Wait a second." I heard him walk away. "There. And now?"

I chuckled back. "I still sense you, Skywalker. You're too powerful for this room to contain." And my eyes opened. Before me, his own blue orbs were widened in stun. "Try something else." The words almost came huskily. Almost.

He walked back to me and took back his light-sabre. "Alright, a duel is in order I'm afraid. Meet me in ten outside."

My eyebrows lifted. "In ten? What am I gonna do these ten minutes, shall I ask?"

His smile grew mischievous. "You'll see. It's in your room." And he exited the room, heading no doubt to the armoury where he'd find training sticks.

I headed slowly as a ghost to my own room, and opened the door.

I gasped.

On my bed laid a full Jedi outfit, beige as was my father.

Next to it, a note. "Embrace your destiny. Q-G."

I smirked and looked into thin air. "You'd still be alive, Master, you'd earn a slap."

I heard him chuckle as a whisper.

!-!-!-!-!

"Here I am, Farmboy!"

Luke whirled around and took me in, a look of surprise all over his features.

I had seen myself in the mirror before I came outside, so I knew what he was seeing.

A perfect copy of my father. Except in woman form.

His surprise turned into a kind smile. "I knew it'd fit you." Then he walked to me and handed me a training light stick, a present of my father's house. "Here. Attack me, Knight Kenobi."

I smirked. "With pleasure, Knight Skywalker."

Surprisingly enough, my old reflexes came back quickly enough. A small tingling in my leg made it clear I still had to work on that part, but Luke didn't manage to touch me.

At first.

As if an unknown power then coursed his veins, his eyes flashed gold and in an instant he had switched from my father's Soresu to a deadly Vaapad. The style his own father liked most.

Which he wasn't supposed to know.

Fortunately for me, my Master was an expert in the Vaapad style. I was trained to resist its pull and agressivity, as well as defend myself from its blows.

But after a while, Luke still manage to have me lying on the sand, his stick pushed onto my neck.

He swallowed uneasily and helped me up. "I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"I do. You do have Skywalker's blood, Luke. And now, I'm almost jealous enough to say you're better than me in sword fight."

His eyes lit a bit. "I'm sure I'm not that good when stress takes over."

I smirked. "False. Don't tell me you weren't careful not to hurt me out there, that'd be a lie." Bold enough to take a pace forward, I ran my free hand on his cheek. "You're too a gentleman, Luke Skywalker." This came as a whisper, but he still heard it.

His own hand covered mine, and his kind gaze locked on mine. "Come, let's go back inside."

I shook my head and lit my stick back. "Nope. Once more."

Luke stared at me in owe. "What?"

"I said: again. Beat me again, Skywalker, so I can defend myself next time I meet your dad."

He rolled his eyes but lit his stick anyway. "You had it coming."

And with a devilish smile, he jumped towards me.


	5. Bring him back

**5. Bring him back**

Late that day, Luke came into the cockpit, where I was trying to delay his departure.

Trying and failing.

"Tani?" I sighed before snapping my head back and meeting the slightly sad gaze of Luke's.

"Yes?"

He came to sit opposite me, and gazed into the far horizon, where Tatooine's second sun was setting. "It is time."

"I know."

And though we really both knew he had to go and save our best friend, none of us made a move for minutes.

And then his hand found mine.

And my eyes turned to met his, and I was entranced.

"I really have to go. Leia and Lando are waiting for me."

I nodded and looked down at our hands. "Yes, I know you have to. I just don't want you to."

He chuckled darkly. "And neither do I."

And yet, he got up and pulled me with him towards the back of the ship, where he grabbed his Jedi cloak and light-sabre, and then finally faced me.

I stopped breathing.

Until he wrapped his arms around me, and I clung to his cloak as if he was going to disappear.

"For Force's sake, Luke, be careful."

He sighed again. "I promise you I will."

My eyes found his again, and one of my hands found his face. "Come back alive, and unscathed." And all I wanted was to add _Come back to me._ But I didn't.

Luke leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I will bring you back your best friend, Tani, I swear."

And I broke into sobs. "No matter if you do, all I want is for you to bring yourself back to me!"

And this time, Luke's eyes widened, then softened, and he wiped my tears away. His next words came our as a soft whisper. "You're being selfish."

I smiled a little, and then damned propriety once again, as I had done on Bespin so long ago. "Yes, I am." And I pulled him down to crash his lips on mine.

I could sense he was still holding back, but I didn't let him pull back. I needed that kiss as I needed air to breathe.

And after a long moment, he got it, and kissed me back.

His arms wrapped tighter around my waist, pulling me flush against him while his lips moved softly on mine.

I tasted the salt of my tears on his lips, but I was more content than I had been in a long while.

And finally we pulled back to breathe.

Luke's eyes were welling up with tears, but they were once more glistening with joy. I had missed that gaze.

"I swear on all that I care about, Luke, if you don't come back to me, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

He chuckled and kissed me once more. "I will come back, Tani, I promise." And then he took my hand and walked backwards out of the ship. "And you, promise me something else."

"What?"

He smirked. "Kiss me like that when I come back."

I chuckled devilishly. "We shall see."

He smiled back and then turned around, pulling his cloak onto his shoulders and walking into the dusk.

And as much as I knew it was selfish as hell, as long as he came back in one piece, I really didn't give a damn if Leia, Lando or even Han didn't make it back.

And I hated myself for it.

!-!-!-!-!

** We were on Endor, the forest moon. Stormtroopers everywhere, and only Han, Leia and I to protect ourselves.**

** In the far distance, I could make an Imperial ship taking flight.**

** And a voice, reaching my mind as a soft kiss.**

** _"Goodbye, Tani."_**

** And I burst into tears, and Han tried to pull me back into shelter, but I was broken-hearted, and I ran towards a regiment firing towards me.**

** If I was wounded, I didn't know.**

** All I knew was that Luke had sacrificed himself for our sake.**

** And I would kill every living being on that moon if it brought him back to me.**

!-!-!-!-!

I woke up with a start, both because of my vision and because of a strange presence lingering in my quarters.

As I opened my eyes into darkness, I could precisely make a faint light, slowly taking the shape of a human being.

When my eyes were operational again, I gasped.

"Hello, Tani."

I pushed a hand onto my mouth. "Hello, Dad."

And here he was, sitting on my bed, wearing nothing but his usual beige outfit, so alike my own at that moment, his white hair and beard shorter than last time I had seen him, some wrinkles missing on his forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

His gaze was kind, and his smile widened a little. "I came to see you, of course."

"Why?"

He chuckled, and the sound of it rang a painful bell into my heart. "Do I really need a reason to visit my daughter?"

"If you wished to see me, you'd have done it a thousand times now."

"You're angry at me, but I can sense you're happy to see me all the same."

I sighed and looked down. "Excuse me, Dad, I'm just-"

"Concerned about what's happened to Luke. I know." My eyes snapped back up, and his smile didn't falter. "As much as I agree that this relationship isn't safe, I am happy that both of you found yourselves."

"I knew you'd not like it." I chuckled and passed an absent hand onto my hair. "But, as much as I tried, I couldn't really close my heart to that."

"Guess it was meant to be, my love. Many things are written in the Force way before they actually happen." And at that he gazed painfully onto my hand, and then his blue eyes slid to my leg.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"But it did."

"Aye, it did. But it was entirely my fault. I was idiotic enough to think I could hurt him." I chuckled darkly. "And I did exactly the same he'd done on Mustafar, during your last fair fight."

Dad's eyes softened again. "I can see you're not the same."

"I'm not. And thank God for that!"

He smiled widely. "I hadn't realised you were wearing a proper Knight's outfit."

I glanced down. "Yes. It's a present from our late Master."

"I know. He told me he'd try to make you see sense."

"Still, I don't feel comfortable in that. You were always the classiest wearing that."

"That, my darling, is because you're missing something." And, with a whirl of hand, a wooden box appeared before me. As I made a gesture to open it, Dad stopped me. "No. Not now. Wait until I'm gone. Everything will make sense then."

I sighed. "So you're going."

"I'll always be with you, Tani. Always. I am your father. No bond is stronger than that. But if you need me, all you need is ask."

I felt tears well up behind my eyelids again. "I needed you so many times." I looked up into his loved face. "I'm so sorry, Dad. For everything. For leaving you. For-"

"No apologies needed, Tani. What you did, you did to be able to do what you were born to do. I should be the one to ask for forgiveness. But I won't, for I know you've forgiven me ages ago." I could almost feel something when his ghostly finger brushed my cheek. "I love you, Tani. Always have, always will."

And Dad disappeared back into the Force.

I sobbed two or three more times before turning my gaze to the box.

I carefully pushed it open. And gasped.

Inside was a kit of everything I'd need to make a new light-sabre.

A lonely tear fell down my cheeks once more as I gaze into thin air.

"Thank you, Dad."


	6. Safe and sound

**6. Safe and sound**

Two days later, I was sitting in the Falcon's cockpit, clutching the hilt of my brand new light-sabre, a smile playing on my lips.

I had finished it a few hours prior. Had had a struggle choosing the colour of the blade as well. At first, I had wished to use the green of my Master's and Luke's sabres, and then chose otherwise.

Yes, definitely. Master Windu's violet suited me better.

I chuckled into nothingness and closed my eyes, revelling in the two suns' heat, waiting.

Waiting for what, I still ignored.

I was positive Luke would get out alive, I had seen it. Leia too, I thought, for their fates were intertwined. But of Han and Chewie, I knew nothing.

Until I heard a well-known bleep outside the ship.

My eyes opened, the smile disappeared, and I all but ran towards the outside, watching in the far south as seven black dots approached.

At one point, two stopped, the other continued.

Chewie and Lando reached me first.

Chewie took me in his arms, a little fur missing on his wrists, but otherwise unscathed.

"Welcome back, Furball."

"Tani."

He moved aside, and Lando smirked at me, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "Knight Kenobi, you've never looked better."

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

Then, 3-PO and R2 passed me, both owing themselves a nod and a smile.

Next was Leia, of course. She squeezed me hard in her arms, and tugged at my clothes with a knowing smile, but remained silent, her happiness obvious enough.

The two last dots moved again, one a little limping while the other tried to remain back.

I advanced into the sunlight, and soon started to run.

Han's arms welcomed me halfway, and I started sobbing with relief.

"Han, thank goodness you're alright!"

"Alright? 'Ve been frozen for more than a year, blind for a day, almost swallowed by the Sarlack, and I'm alright?"

I huffed and shoved his shoulder. "Missed you, bloody Solo."

"And I you, baby."

I pulled back and looked up into his dark eyes, smiling like the devil. "Never do that again."

"Can't promise that, love."

I giggled like a thirteen-year-old and kissed his cheek before he released me and walked to his ship without a look back.

Luke was waiting, his blue eyes blazing.

I smiled, smoothed my clothes and ran to him.

He swirled me around like he had done on Yavin all those years ago, and we laughed like idiots.

And then, right when he settled me down, my lips crashed on his.

And nothing, and no one, could ever have parted us.

We were only lips and hands and lips and nothing more.

"Welcome back, man of my heart."

He smiled under my lips.

"Don't want to disturb, but we'd better set off."

I looked over Luke's shoulder to see Han, leaning on his ship's side, wiggling his eyebrows.

I chuckled and pulled Luke with me towards my silly bestfriend.

!-!-!-!-!

"I have to go."

I turned around and looked into Luke's eyes, as he packed his things into his leather bag. "I know. You promised, right?"

"Yes, I promised."

I sighed. "All I regret is I can't go with you."

Luke came to me and, in an unexpected gesture, wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him and stroking my hair. "I wished you could as well. But Yoda wouldn't permit it."

"I know."

"You know many things..." I chuckled at that but didn't let go.

"I do. I've been a Knight for far longer than you, should you recall."

"Far longer?" He faked hurt.

"Three years is long, Sir." I launched my hair back over my shoulder and walked to the door. "Don't forget to say goodbye, or I shall chase you."

He chuckled. "I'm very afraid."

I smiled and escaped to the cockpit, rejoining Han, who welcomed me with another of his so-missed smirks.

"What?"

He smirked wider. "You know what. I leave for a short moment and you turn into a love-struck teenager."

I snorted. "You can talk."

"I didn't say that. I just meant to say: Told you so." I shoved his shoulder again. "Damn I haven't missed you a bit, baby."

"I haven't at all either." I stuck out my tongue at him and then watched back into the far horizon and Mos Espa approaching far away. Our destination. Where Luke would find his X-Wing and depart.

I noticed a change in Han's posture, and then saw he was eyeing my right hand. He frowned. "Leia told me about your hand and leg. Sorry 'bout that."

"You weren't responsible. I was. I was trying to be a smartass."

"No change there."

I chuckled and a long silence stretched. But it wasn't uncomfortable, especially when Han's unused hand found mine and squeezed it during the rest of the journey.

!-!-!-!-!

"So, you're taking your rusty thing, sure?"

Luke smiled at Han. "Certain. I am not denying my origins anymore. I am a Rogue, and proud of it."

Han made a disgusted noise and looked between Luke and I. "You're both disgusting with your hyper long titles. Knights of the Jedi Order, Rebels, General and Commander, and now Rogue. I hate you."

Luke hugged Han before quickly letting go. "See you soon."

"Yeah." And he walked away. Leia welcomed him back into ship. The others hadn't bothered get out, since they didn't know Luke was leaving.

Luke looked at me and soon, I was wrapped into his embrace, kissing his neck, jawline, and lips. Everything I could reach.

"I love you."

His eyes widened at my declaration, but soon his surprise was wiped away by joy, and he kissed me once more before smiling down at me. "And I love you."

We smiled at each other, shared another long kiss, and then he walked away from me, and I from him.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

He'd be alright. More than alright. Perfect.

As always.


	7. A new Order

**7. A new Order**

An hour later, the Falcon and Luke's X-Wing left Tatooine's atmosphere and separated.

"_Meet you back at the fleet!_"

I smiled to myself as I could feel Luke's conscience try to reach mine, and opened my barriers at once. It tickled a little as I heard him smile internally.

"_And see you soon, Tani."_

_ "Be careful with Yoda. I'll see you soon._"

His mind left the shadow of a kiss in the back of my mind, and he left me.

"Hurry! The Alliance should be assembled by now."

Leia seemed not too oblivious to our silent speech, as she eyed me strangely, her eyebrows furrowed and a pout on her lips, as if she was trying to understand something that kept slipping through her fingers.

"_I will._"

"Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for coming after me. I owe you one."

The com went silent, and we hit hyperdrive towards Vergesso, the asteroid system where the fleet was hiding.

Chewie was driving, Leia next to him so she could have reached her brother, and I was sitting behind her, Han next to me.

He lost no time in looking at me with a cheeky smile on his lips. "So, baby, when exactly did you and Farm-boy hooked up?"

Leia let out a cry. "Han! Language!"

I chuckled. "Thanks, Leia, but I'm used to it." Then my gaze turned back to Han. "And this is none of your business."

"Yeah, right. Still, before or after you left for Naboo?"

I smiled sadly, reliving the memory of Luke and I's parting. "After. In fact, it happened when we tried to save your sorry ass on Bespin, though we arrived late."

"Yes, speaking about it, Tani," I looked at Leia, who was again eyeing me strangely, "how did you know? Both of you?"

I smiled. "Jedi Knights, Leia, nothing more to say. Luke and I both had a vision of you on Bespin. As I understood it, he saw you being attacked by Vader, whilst I saw you being frozen, Han. Thought I'd die watching that..."

His gaze darkened. "Yeah, wasn't the feeling of the year."

Chewie interrupted our banter. "We're there."

He stopped the hyperdrive and the Falcon abruptly entered Vergesso's system, where we could easily make Home One, in the middle of a swarm of Nebulon-Bs and other.

"Millenium Falcon demands immediate docking to Home One."

"_Millenium Falcon, state the number of occupants of your ship._"

"Four, six including the droids. This is Leia Organa speaking."

"_Welcome home, Senator. Mon Mothma is waiting for you._"

!-!-!-!-!

That evening, as I was sitting quietly in my old quarters, and doing nothing in particular, a sharp pang hit me square in the chest, and, closing my eyes, Luke reached me instantly.

_"Tani!"_

I breathed heavily. _"Luke? What's happening? Where are you?"_

_ "I'm still on Dagobah, but...something happened. Some...news."_

I sighed. _"What has Yoda told you?"_

He sighed back. _"I think you know already."_

I rubbed my forehead as a headache threatened. _"You know I couldn't tell you, for the same reason I could tell you about Vader."_

_ "But how?"_

_ "Padmé herself didn't know she was having twins. You were born, then Leia presented herself. Bail Organa took her for his own as he and his wife wished for a daughter, and you were given to your uncle Owen."_

_ "So this is a surprise for everyone. She doesn't know a thing, does she?"_

I shook my head. No need for words.

Luke seemed as wary as he was the day I saw him after our "meeting" with his father, while less because of his newly-found connection to a friend. A friend he had kissed, though I tried to forget that part.

_ "There is something else, isn't it?"_

He sighed again, so heavily I could almost feel his breath on my face. _"Yoda knows about us."_

_ "And disapproves."_

_ "Yes, he does. He said that such an attachment would be the end of us both. That we had to stop it, bury it deep and that if it needed resurfacing, it'd do so later."_

_ "I really do not appreciate that one."_

_ "I thought the same. But, as I think about it, it makes sense."_ I tried to interrupt. _"No, let me explain. I intend to kill the Emperor, you know that. If he knows of my feelings for you, or Leia, he'll try to kill you to make me join him."_

_ "But hiding such feelings-"_

_ "We did this before, haven't we? When you left for Naboo, it just imploded."_

_ "Do you think that, when it is over-?"_

_ "Yes, I think so. For the time being, you know that I love you, and that doesn't change."_

_ "But we have to try and be careful."_

_ "Yes."_

I sighed, feeling a tear roll onto my cheek. I took a deep breath. _"Then let's finish this soon, shall we?"_

_ "I'll be there in the morning. Be safe."_

And he left me.

I kicked the wall with my fist, damaging my fake hand a little, but what did I care?

I really despised Master Yoda in that instant.

!-!-!-!-!

Early in the morning, I was summoned by Mon Mothma herself, in the small office that served her purposed and hers only. It had been an unofficial thing, that she had become our one and only leader, but everyone accepted her as such. She was an intelligent woman, and prompt to have plans, too.

"Mon Mothma." I bowed a little.

"No need to bow before me, Knight Kenobi. Do sit down." I did as asked. "I suppose you have no idea why I asked to see you?"

I shook my head. "Several ideas passed my mind, but otherwise, I don't."

She smiled a little. "Then this shall be a good surprise. See, all the other Senators and I have discussed the matter of yours and Knight Skywalker's appearance." I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. "Two Jedi Knights found at such a time of need, was providential, but we came to discuss of what might happen after the war is over."

"I do not follow you."

She smiled wider. "We'd wish you and Luke to refound the lost Order of the Jedis."

My eyes narrowed even more. "How? Where?"

She outstretched her hands to stop my trails of thoughts. "All those things shall be discussed later, when both of you are present, but we thought that maybe Yavin IV might be a good option. It had hosted an Academy before, and it is a symbol to the Rebellion. As for how... Do you accept to teach?"

I thought about it. Me, teaching youngsters. Children. To be patient, open to the Force, to wield a light-sabre. When I myself had started at fourteen? And still was a ball of nerves?

Didn't seem right.

_"You'll make a perfect teacher, Tani."_

_ "Master. Do you really believe so?"_

_ "I know so."_

I breathed deeply and focused back onto Mon Mothma.

"I do. I will teach any novice you'll find."


	8. The welcoming moon of Endor

_A/N: Long time no see, eh? Well, I just passed by to tell you that in a few chapters (four, unless I'm mistaken), By the moons will definitely be over. Start gathering tissues..._

**8. The welcoming moon of Endor**

I thought about leaving Mon Mothma and get back to my quarters, when she stopped me on my tracks. The reunion had been gathered earlier than scheduled, and she wished to walk with me.

Walk with me. Odd phrasing.

"I am glad you've accepted, Tani, really. It brings hope to these dark times."

I nodded. "I understand. And I do not regret it. I think it'll be a good thing to restore an Order so long despised for no reason." I saw the ghost of a smile on her lips and I shadowed it. "You were there, weren't you? When Order 66 struck?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was there. Although, unless the late Bail Organa, I haven't witnessed the death of a Jedi. Just heard it. We were trying to reach Plo Koon when his starship was shot down." A tear rolled onto her cheek. "Saddest night of my life, I must say. When I learned that your father had escaped, and you with him, it was a lighter day that rose."

I smiled. "So you knew of my father's...slip."

She chuckled as we reached the meeting hall. "Yes, I did. As a matter of fact, I was there when you were born."

But before I could answer, she pushed the door open and entered the room, leaving me gaping behind.

As I walked and sat between Chewie and Han, I could swear I saw her smiling to me.

!-!-!-!-!

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of his new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy, in a vain attempt to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we learned that the Emperor himself is overseeing the final stages of the construction of the Death Star."

I looked down into my hands. _"You know I want to kill the Emperor."_ I sighed, and saw my hands trembling.

Chewie put a furry hand over mine. "Tani?"

I shook my head. "It's alright, Chewie, thank you."

"Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please."

The Mon Calamari stepped forward. "You can see here the Death Star on orbit around the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star aren't yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defence mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated by the nearby forest moon of Endor."

The holo produced a yellowish shield around the red battle station. I sighed and chuckled darkly. Oh, I so knew where this was heading...

"The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure, and attempt to take down the main reactor." The holographic Death Star imploded, and we all focused our gazes back onto the Admiral. "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighters attack."

I looked up at Lando, all dressed up, and sighed. "Good luck."

Han put a hand on my thigh. "Yeah, you're gonna need it."

"General Naydee."

A blond officer stepped forward. "We have stolen a small imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret imperial code, a strike key will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

3PO, who had remained strangely silent during the whole speech, shifted uneasily. "Sounds dangerous."

Leia leaned into Han. "I wonder if they found someone to pull that off?"

I chuckled, Han sending his elbow right in my ribs.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

Leia's eyes widened in disbelief and searched for mine. I merely shrugged.

"Uh, my team's ready, I just don't have a command crew for the shuttle."

Chewie raised a hand. "I'm in, Han!"

"That could be rough, fellow, I didn't want to speak for you."

"I said in!"

"That's one!"

Leia took his arm. "General, count me in."

I looked down without a care in the world. "And you're not going anywhere without me."

Then a black clad silhouette appeared at the door. "I'm with you too!"

I rose to my feet at once. "Luke!"

Leia was the first to reach him and took him in his arms, in an awkward moment where he knew she was his sister. "What is it?"

"Ask me again sometime."

Han walked next to her. "Luke!"

"Hi Han. Chewie."

I walked next to Furball, a slight pang in my chest as I looked at him and saw my pain mirrored in his blue eyes. "Hello Luke."

"Hello Tani."

Han's eyes widened. "Have I missed something?"

I sighed and walked past my friends, back into the officers' corridor.

Luke didn't follow me.

!-!-!-!-!

I didn't cry when I packed. I didn't even feel a slight tingling behind my eyelids as I closed my quarters' door behind me. Nor did I sob when I crossed Luke's path on my way to the hangar.

"Tani-"

"Not now, Luke. It is still too fresh."

He took my hand nonetheless. When he caught my surprised glance, he smiled a little. "Everyone here knows of our feelings. Only on the outside should we be careful."

I nodded sharply. "And that's why you greeted me so blankly earlier."

He sighed. "I... Hadn't made up my mind yet."

I looked up into his beloved eyes. "And now?"

He stopped and faced me, his arms going around my waist. "I do agree with Yoda. I do not want anything to ever happen to you if the Emperor learns of our connection. And yet I do not like it, because it means that I'll have to behave indifferently with you when we land, and that will be the hardest thing of all."

This time, I cried. And kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Because obviously, we didn't know if there would ever be a tomorrow.

When we parted, I wiped my tears away and pulled him forward. "Come, they'll wonder where we have been hiding."

!-!-!-!-!

"Is she warm?"

"Yeah, covered up."

I took a seat between Luke and Leia. Awkward place, seeing as he kept glancing at her every now and then.

I took his hand and reached him in mind. _"Stop staring at her, she'll wonder why you do so."_

_ "Can't help it."_ Then a moment of silence. _"Does she look like our mother?"_

I smiled. _"Yes, as much as you look like your father."_ His gaze darkened. _"I meant it well. Anakin was a nice-looking man."_

He smiled back and we retreated into our own heads.

"No, I don't think the Emperor minded it would be Wookiee designed, Chewie."

My best friend remained awfully silent for a long moment, staring at his ship across from ours, pain written across his features. Leia came to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again."

"Come on, General, let's move."

"Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do." He glanced over his shoulder to us. "Ready when you're ready."

I fastened my seatbelt and took Luke's hand back into mine when it was done. "All ready, Dickhead."

He sighed and chuckled at the same time. "God, why did she have to come with us?"

I kicked the back on his seat. "Hey, behave, or I'll use my pretty powers on you."

He shook his head and kicked this thing alive.

We soon reached hyperdrive, and the short journey was ahead.

Luke reached me again. I chuckled as it tickled me somehow, like he was knocking.

_"What is it?"_

_ "Nothing, I just needed to talk."_

_ "You can talk aloud."_

He smiled. _"I much prefer this way of speech when I'm about to ask things about my twin sister."_

_ "Ah. I wondered when it'd come."_

_ "Do you know why our mother called us that?"_

_ "What, Luke and Leia?"_ He nodded. _"No idea. Dad never knew, so I shouldn't know either."_

_ "And I thought you an endless supply."_

_ "I knew you loved me only for that reason. Opportunist."_

He chuckled so loud Han turned around and rolled his eyes. "Jedis..."

I snorted and kissed Luke's cheek. _"If I stumble across that information sometime, I'll tell you."_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "Anytime."_

We didn't break connection, but didn't speak again. Just enjoyed the feeling of the other touching our souls.

Refreshing.

!-!-!-!-!

After an hour, we reached Endor. Vader's ship, the Executor, was stationed before us, big, sharp as a knife, deadly.

A chill ran up my spine as I sensed _him_. He was on board.

"If this doesn't work we'll have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie."

"I understand."

"_We have you on our screen now, please identify._"

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflecting shield."

"_Shuttle Tydirium, transfer code for shield passage._"

"Shit."

"Transmission commencing."

"Now we find out if that code's worth the price we paid."

"It will work. It will work."

Still, we were getting dangerously close to the Executor, and no sound came out of the radio.

"Vader's on that ship." He squeezed my hand and I squeezed in return. _Yes he is._

"Don't get all gibber Luke. There are a lot of command ships."

"What do I do?"

"Keep your distance, Chewie, but don't look like you're keeping your distance."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, fly casual!"

"Okay."

Not that far, on that command ship, I could sense the Dark Side growing, trying to reach us, to look out for us.

"_Quick Luke, shields down!_"

I retreated quickly and forced myself to think of nothing else but a brick wall. A beautiful brick wall with ivy growing on it, as it did on Pooja's walls on Naboo. No, not that! Just a brick wall!

"_Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?"_

"Maintenance and technical tools for the forest moon."

"I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come."

"We both shouldn't have. Now focus!" I squeezed his hand harder, but nothing I could do would prevent me from zapping back to Vader's face. Anger rose inside me, and I tried to push it away. _Soon_...

"It's your imagination, kids. Come on, let's keep a little optimism here!"

But a moment later, it was clear that it took too much time for a simple code clearance.

"They're not going for it, Chewie."

"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

"Okay! I told you it was gonna work!" I rolled my eyes. "No problem."

I glanced sideways at Luke, whose face was in deep thought. I reached him and found his barriers up. _"Luke?"_

He looked at me. "_He sensed us, didn't he?"_

I nodded. "_I'm afraid so. More you than I, but all the same."_

_ "I thought so. We'll have to keep both eyes open."_

"Oi you balls of nerves! See, there wasn't need for all this pessimism!"

I kicked Han's seat again. "Keep telling yourself that, honey."

Luke's fingers entwined with mine.

Yes, soon. Soon enough...


	9. On three fronts

_A/N: So, two chapters before the end, how would you like By the moons to end? :)_

**9. On three fronts**

Endor was indeed a forest moon. Nothing else than deep thick wooden patches could be seen as far as I could see.

In the far horizon, as they landed, I couldn't help but notice the tall edges of a shuttle quite similar to our own.

"I can see our target."

Han huffed. "Right. Let's just hope they didn't see us coming."

Chewie landed the shuttle, and the small group of Rebels that accompanied us got out as soon as.

Then my gaze and Luke's locked, and his hand in mine twitched before letting go, leaving a trail of cold in its mist.

_"I'm sorry."_

_ "I know."_

He kissed my knuckles and then got out after the others.

Before I could follow him, Leia stopped me. "Can I know what's going on?"

I smiled sadly. "I'm afraid it would take a long time to explain, Leia, but don't worry, everything will be fine when this is over."

She nodded, though quite conspicuously, and let me go.

!-!-!-!-!

Only Han and I didn't wear helmets, which made Leia and Luke look even more similar.

The path was thick with twigs, it was hard not to make a sound as we advanced, Han before us as guide.

After a while, he stopped us by raising a hand.

Chewie, Leia, Luke and I followed him to peak over a fallen trunk. Two Stormtroopers and their landspeeders. Damn.

"Should we try and go around?"

"It would take time."

"This whole party will be for nothing if they see us."

"Let's get them!"

"Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here!"

I rolled my eyes as Luke spoke up. "Quietly! There might be more of them out there!"

"Hey, it's me!"

"Even less convincing..."

Leia chuckled at my mutter, and we watched as Han and Chewie carefully made their way towards the Troopers.

And then Han broke a twig.

"I knew it!" I got up and started to run towards them, with Leia and Luke high on tracks.

In the meantime, Han had managed to take care of the Trooper he had tried to take down.

As I arrived, the second Trooper was taken down by Chewie as he tried to escape on his speeder.

I glared at Han. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry if this bloody forest's infested with things to walk on, Missy!"

I rolled my eyes and whirled around to assess the rest.

Two more Stormtroopers had been hiding not far from there, and went quickly away on their landspeeders.

Before I could say "Hello", Luke and Leia had climbed onto another, and fled.

"Great, now we're separated."

Han sighed. "Yeah, well, your boyfriend doesn't answer anyone's orders, so..."

"As if your girlfriend did."

He smirked. "My girlfriend. I like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Dickhead, let's make way back to the men. We have a mission to attend to."

"Right General!"

I couldn't resist the pull to kick him in the ass before glancing over my shoulder.

But they were far away already.

!-!-!-!-!

After an hour and a half, Han, Chewie and I were still waiting, sitting against a tree.

"I swear to you, if they don't get back in half-an-hour max, I'll kill them."

Han sighed. "No you won't."

And we waited again.

Then R2 bleeped. And 3PO translated. "Uh, General Solo, somebody's coming."

We all got up, ready for anything. But as Han and I were crouching behind the tree, my bestfriend caught a glimpse of who it was. "Luke!"

I sighed in relief and put my sabre back at my belt. "Thank the Heavens!"

But then, of course, Han noticed. "Where's Leia?"

"What, she didn't come back?"

"I thought she was with you." I could see the glare coming up.

"We got separated. Hey, we'd better go look for her."

Han pointed to a soldier. "Get the squad ahead. We'll need the shield generator off by 3.00."

"Come along, R2, we'll need your scanners."

"Don't worry Master Luke, we know what to do!"

I chuckled darkly as I ran alongside Chewie.

But couldn't resist enquiring. "_What the hell happened, Luke?"_

_ "There were two more of them, we separated so I could take them down and Leia the last one who saw us here."_

_ "And you came back here directly? Not looking for your sister?"_

_ "Look, I'm feeling ridiculous already, do not add anything to that."_

_ "Right, sorry. I was just-"_

_ "Surprised, yeah. I know."_

!-!-!-!-!

Another hour passed, and then another, and still no sign of Leia could be found.

R2 made us tag along, his scanners up, as he said – via 3PO – that he had found something interesting not far.

We really wished it was Leia. And an alive Leia.

And yes, as we arrived near another fallen trunk – that moon was covered by it, impossible to orient yourself – Luke found Leia's helmet.

"Luke! Luke!"

We exchanged a glance at Han's distress, and ran towards his voice.

Sure enough, a burnt to the core landspeeder was lying there, and its pilot with it.

"Oh, Master Luke."

"We think it's her."

Luke shook his head once. "There's two more landspeeders back there. And I found this." He threw Leia's helmet to Han.

"I'm afraid that R2's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia."

"I hope she's alright."

"She is."

Luke looked up at me. "How can you be sure?"

As I passed him, I leaned so only he could hear my reply. "She's your sister. She kinda broadcasts."

Then Chewie ran beside and ahead of me. "There is something to eat there!"

"What Chewie?"

"Come, I said come!"

And as we reached him, he was looking at a dead pheasant, or something similar, dangling from a branch.

Clearly a trap.

"Yeah, I don't get it."

"It's food!"

"Yeah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie."

But then Furball tried to take it off the branch, and Luke sped forward. "Wait, Chewie, don't!"

But too late.

A thick cord's net rose around us, and we were trapped, five feet above the ground.

I in a difficult position as my head was resting against 3PO's arm, unable to move, and my legs around both Han's.

"Nice work!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Great Chewie, great! You're always thinking with your stomach!"

"I said sorry!"

"Could you take it easy so we can find a way to get outta here! Han, can you reach my lightsabre?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"R2, I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."

I started suffocating when I distinctly heard a sowing sound. No one seemed to hear it other than me though.

And then we all fell, screaming.

I landed right on Chewie.

"Oops, sorry Furball."

"No problem, Tani."

We helped each other up, and then realised we were not alone anymore.

Little things resembling bears, or plushes, were surrounding us.

"What are these things?"

"I dunno, but they're cute."

Then, as Han made a move to get up, the grey leader of these...animals pointed his spear right in his face.

Oh, no.

"Hey, point that thing some place else!"

And the bears-plushes started conversing, trying, as I could guess, to find out what we were exactly.

Repointing their spears into Han's face everytime.

This time he wasn't too pleased. He grabbed the spear, and took his blaster. "Hey!"

But Luke stopped him. "Han, don't, it will be alright."

"And an infant could see that, Dickhead."

Luke sent me a warning glance. "Hey, Chewie, give them your crossbow."

"Right, take it!"

And then things took another pace as 3PO, all golden and shiny, sat up. "Oh, my head!"

A general gasp surrounded us, and slowly, carefully, our "hosts" knelt and sang as they worshipped 3PO of all people.

Then, the protocol droid spoke to them, and they seemed to understand, which rang a bell in Luke's head.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?"

"Oh yes Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six millions forms of-"

"What do you telling them?" I kicked Han in the back, softly but enough so that he knew he was being a child.

"Hello, I think. I could be mistaken, they're using a bit primitive dialect, but I do believe they think I am some sort of god."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence, and get us outta this?"

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper."

Damn British droid!

"Proper?"

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity."

Han lost his temper and moved to strike 3PO. "What are you-?"

But the things moved faster, and threatened him with their spears, clearly not amused.

"My mistake. He's an old friend of mine."

But evil was done.

We were soon all tied up, hands and legs, and propped up onto branches, carried away like meat on spikes.

"Seriously, Han, next time, just shut up."

!-!-!-!-!

It was clear, as night fell, that our little hosts were living up in trees, as they climbed up ladders, bridges, stairs, all up and up until I caught a glimpse of a city, blazing with light, tamtams echoing around in the surrounding forest.

If I hadn't been their prisoner, I would have found that place lovely.

It was rather less lovely when they put us above a pile of wood and stones, to be roasted alive, obviously.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this..."

"If you had shut your big mouth, we wouldn't be here!"

"Oh, just shut it, Miss perfect!"

"Tani, Han, calm down. None of this will get better if we fight."

Then 3PO and the chief – obviously – started talking. Apparently, he was being told what would our fate be.

"What did he say?"

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course in a banquet held in my honour!"

Oh dear...

"Leia!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and searched around for the Princess.

I smiled as I saw she was alright. Her long hair had been unplaited, and she wore a woollen dress. Clearly, they had taken an fancy in her...

She tried to reach us but was stopped by a column of spears. "But these are my friends! 3PO, tell them! They must be set free!"

But even if he told them, they continued piling wood under us, chanting as they did so.

"Somehow I'm not sure this helped us very much."

Then Luke finally spoke up. "3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic."

I smiled. I hadn't thought about that!

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly-"

"Just tell them."

But instead of being frightened, they brought flames to us. Han tried to blew on it, to no avail, of course.

"You see Master Luke, they didn't believe me! I said they wouldn't!"

Then I felt something twitching in the Force, and I joined my aura to Luke's, lifting 3PO from the ground and making him hover over our little furry friends.

A gasp, and we were set free.

!-!-!-!-!

Later on that evening, we were all gathered in the chief's hut, and 3PO was telling the Ewoks – as they were called – our story from the beginning, using many sounds in the process.

But after a time, I grew tired of it, and got out into fresh air.

I walked a little, descending onto a lower platform, and leaning against a hut as I sat looking at the moon above.

Soon, this would be over. But to what price?

Then my wait was over.

"What are you doing here alone?"

I got up and whirled around to see Luke, his face sad, approaching on the bridge.

And my vision, the one I had had so long prior, started.

The Ewoks' music was still echoing from behind us, giving this instant the look of a dream.

I advanced to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

His hand took mine but his eyes still scanned the horizon. "Everything. I doubt myself."

I chuckled. "You always doubt yourself, Luke, that's no news."

He looked at me, the twinkle in his blue blue eyes gone once again. "I doubt I can do this. Killing him.

I shook my head. "No one should be asked to lift a hand on a father, let aside killing him. That's not right. And yet, you have to." I pushed my fake hand onto his cheek. "And you will. Because it's the cost of victory."

He sighed. "Victory has too high a price."

"All victories do."

He turned back around to watch the sky, and interlaced our fingers.

"I hate Jedi rules."

I sighed. "I know."

He looked back at me. "I told her. Leia."

"And?"

"She is under distress, but she'll come to understand." Then his eyes blurred with tears, and I knew something was definitely not right. "Take care of her for me."

I lashed my two hands to cup his face. "Don't. Not now."

"Yes, now. You've felt it as much as I did. My father is on Endor, and he knows I'm coming. If I don't, this mission will fail."

I started silently sobbing. "I want to come with you."

He shook his head violently. "No, Tani, no. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. Protect Han, protect Leia. I will come back to you."

I looked up at him, hope welling into me. "Promise."

"I swear I will come back to you."

I nodded. "Then go, before I decide to tie you up to a tree."

"I have something to do first."

And Luke leaned down to kiss me.

As if it was the first time, as if it was the last.

As if he didn't care the Emperor could see.

Because we loved each other, and we were going to war.

When we parted and Luke walked away, not glancing back even once, I realised our fates had been to fight on three fronts.

Leia, Han, Chewie and I to shut down the shield, Lando to take down the Death Star, and Luke to kill the Emperor.

And maybe his father.


	10. New beginnings

_A/N: Last chapter folks. Don't worry, there's an epilogue waiting for you, and only you... But for now, enjoy the falling of the Empire. :)_

**10. New beginnings**

I didn't sleep that night. Instead took the time to meditate and close my mind to any vision that could have crept and ruin my day.

I didn't want to know what might happen when dawn rose.

In case. Just in case.

Master Jinn was tugging at the back of my head, sending me waves of confidence and peace where I lacked it the most. And sometimes, only sometimes, his green-clad aura was joined with a much bluer one.

Dad.

!-!-!-!-!

When the sun rose east, Han came to find me.

"Tani! Hell, where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I sighed and didn't look at him as I felt tears welling behind my eyelids. "I've been here all night. I needed time for myself."

"All night? Time for yourself? Where's Luke?"

My eyes lifted and met his chocolate ones. He was dumbfounded. "He left. Vader was here. He gave himself up in hope to kill the Emperor up there."

Han's eyes widened even more, and he fell beside me. "Holy shit. He'd better be good. Wouldn't want to lose him without having said goodbye."

I smiled sadly and nudged him in the ribs. "Didn't know you were so much of a sensitive twit, honey."

He chuckled. "Yeah, right, guess that's Leia's fault."

I put my head on his shoulder. "You know, I really think we'll be alright. All of us. There's no reason it'd go bad, is there?"

Han's hand grabbed mine. "None."

And we stayed sat like that until both Leia and Chewie came running to find us, worry all over their features.

And we were given a hell of a yell.

!-!-!-!-!

Leia was again clad in her camouflage coat, and took the head of our group as a punition.

Both Han and I decided to remain clothed as we were used to, and even if his white shirt and my beige outfit weren't the best to hide, I preferred it for what was to come.

And for once, just this once, one of my visions proved wrong.

Because we weren't yet arrived to the generator when a shuttle took flight, and Luke's mind touched mine as for a kiss.

"_Goodbye, Tani._"

I felt tears run down my cheeks in flows, and Han gripped my hand as if he knew why.

Goodbye indeed, my love.

"The main entrance of the control bunker is on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy."

"Hey, don't worry." It could have been funny to see how hard Han was trying to soothe everyone's feelings while his were a mess, I could feel. "Chewie and I got into a hell more guarded places than this."

I chuckled darkly. "I can vouch for that."

Then, the little Ewok who had taken quite a fancy to Leia – he had found her, I think – talked to 3PO in a hurried voice.

"What's he saying?"

"He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge!"

I chuckled and patted the teddy bear's head. "Seriously, they are curious but intelligent fellows." I looked up at 3PO. "What's his name?"

The droid translated my question, then looked up with the answer. "Wicket."

"Well, that's appropriate. Thank you, Wicket."

And the little furry thing hugged me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his secret entrance.

!-!-!-!-!

After an hour or little less, the chief of the Ewoks showed Han a way.

"Back tour, eh? Good idea."

Wicket and his superior then started talking and the youngster seemed really excited. When the older left, he tapped on 3PO's shoulder.

I was so intrigued I didn't catch what Han was saying.

"Oh, oh my! Princess Leia-" But Leia put her hand on his to shut him up. "I'm afraid our furry companion and gone and done something rather rash."

"Oh no!"

"There goes our surprise attack."

He pointed to the guards, and indeed, Wicket's chief was creeping under the Stormtroopers' very nose, and took one of their speeders, ending in three out of the four guards to leave behind him.

Eh eh. Clearly clever things.

"Not bad for a little fur ball, there's only one left!" He pointed to 3PO's head. "You stay here. We'll take care of this."

The golden droid then walked to where R2, Wicket and I were standing, and answered the little one's question. "I have decided we shall stay here!"

I chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Calm down, 3PO, you're clearly enjoying this godly misunderstanding."

"Sorry, Miss Tani."

Han then turned to me. "You're with us, baby, or stay to take care of these three?"

I closed my eyes and thought. Then opened them again. "I'll stay here. It wouldn't be right to use my powers where they aren't needed."

Han nodded. "As you wish." He then gestured to his men and Leia and Chewie, and they were off.

3PO leaned to my ear. "Are you certain this will work without you, Miss?"

I shook my head. "This will go very wrong, 3PO, and I'd rather be here to save their ass than been caught with them."

He jumped a little at the bitterness in my voice, but didn't answer.

Oh yes they'll fail.

And who better than us poor fellows to save their sorry ass?

I winked to R2, who answered with a bleep I interpreted as a mark of impatience.

!-!-!-!-!

Indeed, after a short time, we saw two Stormtroopers gesturing a group of backups to go in, and not long after, a bipod walked in front of the door and threatened our now caught friends.

I turned to 3PO. "Our turn. You make a diversion, I take whoever comes our way." Then I turned to Wicket. "My dear little friend, think you can summon a pretty little army for in like five?"

3PO translated the demand, and Wicket was soon off, chanting between his teeth.

Then I nodded to 3PO, who could have taken a deep breath if he had lungs.

He walked aside to where he was no more under cover of the trees, and waved his arms. "Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?"

It worked. "Bring those two to me!" And a group of six troopers hurried our way.

3PO stepped away. "Well, they're on their way."

I smirked devilishly and Force jumped to a medium-high branch just above where those soldiers would arrive.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

"We surrender!"

"Or let's just say _you_ surrender, right?" I jumped down onto two troopers who fell to the ground while my violet blade already whirled in the air and took down the surrounding soldiers.

When they were all down, I then realised I was no more the only one fighting.

The Ewoks cried when they jumped down next to me.

I smiled. "There we go, little ones. Defend your land, and I'll help you!"

3PO once again translated, and Wicket came to rest by my side, his short spear in hand. I patted his head.

"Now we wait."

And at the same time, two horns shouted in the air, and a swarm of Ewoks erupted from the grass, bows and arrows at the ready.

And soon the battle was engaged.

But Ewoks had no armours.

I made it my personal quest to protect them.

"We need to take those bipods down, 3PO, take care of it!" Then I looked down at Wicket. "Come with me?" I outstretched a hand, and he took it while I pulled him with me in the depths of the forest.

!-!-!-!-!

Many Ewoks died by the hand of the Stormtroopers. My blade wasn't twirling fast enough to take them down before their blasts were sent away.

And Wicket behind me was taking it personally to yell whenever one of his brothers fell.

But the autochtones were really intelligent people, and they took down two bipods before Chewie and two of his furry companions took one for their own.

I took it as a sign.

"Let's go back, shall we?"

Violet against green, many remaining speeders tried to reach and kill me, everytime to no avail. Buzzing and whirling in the air, my lightsabre was reflecting every blast sent my way, and soon a general cry of horror spread through the officers. "A Jedi! They have a Jedi Knight!"

The smirk never left my face after that.

The place was almost cleansed when both Chewie and I reached the generator.

Leia was lightly wounded on her arm, and R2 had been electrocuted once again, but other than that, perfect.

When I told Han about the officers antics, he chose to mention me in his "help" call from the bipod.

"The Jedi Knight has fallen. Saw it with my eyes. It was a woman, sir."

"_Very well. Backups are coming._"

Han smirked at me and I nudged him again. "You felt compelled to say I was a woman, didn't you?"

He chuckled. "What? It's very well-known you are less powerful than us males, darling."

I snorted. "Right. Let's tell Leia about that."

His smirk fell.

!-!-!-!-!

Once the charges were put into the generator, it all blew up in a feisty explosion. But then, there was an issue.

"How will they know the shield's down now?"

I looked at Leia, a smirk plastered onto my face. "I'll take care of that."

I closed my eyes and opened my mind, reaching up and up and turning onto every soul I touched to find the one I was looking for.

I jumped a little when I found him. It was as if he had been reaching too. Weird.

"_Wedge?_"

I sensed a wave of surprise and dread coming off of him. "_Holy shit, Tani! What's that?_"

I chuckled. "_I'm in your head, idiot."_

_ "I think I understood that part. What the hell?"_

_ "Calm down and focus on your foes, Wedge, do not make me lose a friend, please."_

_ "Right, sorry. Why are you in my head, Miss Knight?_"

I smiled. "_We've taken the shield down. Think you can transfer the message?"_

_ "Of course I can._" But before I withdrew, he sent me a last word. "_Oh, and Tani, do not die either, it'd be hell to explain why I'd cry over your body._"

I could have stuck my tongue at him for such a speech.

I just chuckled before leaving his mind.

When I opened my eyes, Han was looking at me as if I was crazy. And I can imagine seeing someone chuckled and smile into thin air could be strange.

"Wedge knows. He'll tell the others. Now we wait."

"Right." He then looked at Leia. "Come over, I need to get a look at your arm."

!-!-!-!-!

As we walked towards the clearing where the Ewoks had settled down to take care of the wounded, a sudden blast in the Force imploded, and it was so powerful I fell to my knees.

With a gasp, I opened my mind to the Force, and felt its unstableness where had once stood the Ying to its Yang.

"Tani? Are you alright?"

I looked up into Han and Leia's faces. "The Emperor's dead."

Leia's eyes cast downwards. "Yes, I can feel it too."

But Han didn't hear her. Many questions would have been asked if he had.

He settled us both down against a fallen trunk, and walked away to fetch bandages and such.

Leia's hand squeezed my arm. "You knew, didn't you?"

I looked into her eyes and saw what she meant. I nodded slowly. "Yes, I knew."

She smiled. "I'm glad you said nothing. I would not have taken it gladly should you have told me when we met."

I chuckled. "I can picture that. Dreadful."

We chuckled together until Han came back, rolled his eyes at our laughing sight, and took care of Leia's arm.

I was looking up into the sky when the Death Star exploded.

But no other twitch in the Force told me Luke had died.

Many cheers were shouted around us, until I heard Han's muffled plea.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."

"He wasn't. I can feel it."

"You love him, don't you?"

I looked aside into Han's eyes, willing to roll my own at him for his foolishness, but his gaze was locked to Leia's.

"Yes."

"Alright. I understand. Fine! When he comes back, I won't get in the way."

Leia then understood, and gasped in relief. "Oh, no, it's not like that at all! He's my brother."

And she pulled him down for a kiss.

His eyes weren't closed, and met my gaze.

I smiled and nodded with a small chuckle, and his eyes widened in relief and joy.

And a tug at the back of my head felt as if someone knocked for permission.

Only one did that.

"_Luke?"_

_ "Hello, Tani."_

_ "Oh, heavens! You're alright!"_

_ "Did you ever doubt it?"_

I smiled widely. "_Where are you?"_

_ "I landed near the remains of the base. Come. There's something I want you to share with me."_

_ "Coming right away."_

_ "Hurry. I miss you."_

My smiled widened again, if it was possible, and without a word to any of my friends, I ran and ran and ran in the woods.

Who was I to deny his call?

!-!-!-!-!

The generator was no more than a pile of twisted metal and burning coal.

And in the middle of the clearing, a pyre had been raised.

And on it, a black-clad figure with a mask.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Please no.

As I approached, I made Luke's form in the shadows on dusk and ran towards him.

His arms caught me in middle air, and he twirled me as he had done so long ago.

We cried together, even as we kissed our reunion.

"Luke, thanks heaven."

He put his forehead on mine. "I dared not reach for you, in case he sensed it. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and kissed him again. "Tell me."

His blue eyes were full of tears. "He saved my life."

That's when my eyes opened and I saw his outfit burnt in some places, his skin red and sometimes still hot under my fingers. "The Emperor used his Sith lightning against you."

"I'm alright."

"I'll be the judge of that." Then I tore myself away from him and, his fingers intertwined with mine, looked over at Anakin's body. "Thank you. I'm in your debt, Skywalker."

I could swear I felt like a ghostly caress on my cheek after that.

Luke didn't say much when he set fire to his father's body, but strangely enough, it was as if several souls were entwined with ours and were saying goodbye.

One green, one blue, another slightly darker, and one pure golden.

"Mother..."

If I hadn't been standing next to him, I wouldn't have heard Luke's whisper.

And I knew he was right.

!-!-!-!-!

We quickly made our way back to the Ewoks' city, from which came noises of a feast, and many many Rebels had landed to join.

The first around whom my arms closed was Wedge.

"You idiot. I thought you died up there."

"Told you I was invincible?"

I chuckled and kissed his cheek before turning to Lando. "General Calrissian."

And as usual, he kissed my knuckles. "Tani. Lovely, as always."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't work when we met, won't work now either, dude."

His eyes laughed when his mouth turned into a fake surprise. "My heart is broken, darling."

"As if."

The following arms that encircled me were Chewie's, who twirled me in the air as if it hadn't been less than two hours since he had last seen me.

A quick hug to Leia, a single pat on Han's shoulder, and I was back to holding Luke's hand as he was gazing into what seemed to be thin air.

Which turned out to be several figures, bluish and ghostly, all smiling and happy.

Master Jinn was on the far right, with Yoda next to him, and Dad, younger than he had been when he died, and yet older than when he had been in his glory days.

The last to appear was a young Anakin, as he had been when he had conceived the man that was now standing next to me.

Happiness waved over me, and I couldn't help but chuckle in pure bliss.

It was over.


	11. Epilogue: Master Kenobi

_A/N: This is it. I want to thank each and every of you who reviewed to every chapter I've updated, those who arrived lately and read everything in one go, and all those who have put alerts and favs over By the moons even if they never said anything. This has been a wonderful journey, and it has been thanks to you._

**Epilogue: Master Kenobi**

"Master, can we go now?"

I opened my eyes and pulled out of meditation, to see my eleven pupils all spread around me, all out of daze, and seriously not serious.

I chuckled. "Alright. But," I cut when they all stumbled to their feet to leave for the evening, "I want you all to write what you've seen. And no stories. I can tell."

Many mumbled on their way out. Only to make me chuckle even more.

They really didn't catch the way they so reminded me of myself.

Not soon after the door had closed on my last renegade padawan, it opened again, to reveal the red-head and blue blue eyes of a boy I loved so very much.

"Ben, my love, what are you doing here?" I caught him in my arms and placed several kissed on his neck.

"Dad told me you were finished."

I chuckled. "Dad, uh? Well, he'll have to answer to that..."

"Answer to what, my dear?"

I turned around and saw my husband, the father of my child, my Ben, walk up to me, glorious in his Jedi outfit, a smile spreading on his face.

"Well, I think I told you not to cheat when I'm meditating."

"I wasn't cheating. You broadcast, my love."

I chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "How did it go with the twins?"

Jacen and Jaina, our nephews, Leia and Han's first-born, were a little older than my own pupils, and were therefore under Luke's care.

"Jacen is a mess. I think he takes from Father."

I sighed. "Let's hope for the best."

Ben struggled out of my arms and went to play with some of the practice spheres spread around the room.

Luke took it as an invitation to wrap his arms around my waist and to pull me flush against him, as much as my already swollen belly allowed us to.

"So, how's my daughter today?"

I chuckled. "She's naughty. But there, she wouldn't be our daughter if she wasn't."

He chuckled back, and kissed me.

Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi. Both Jedi Knights teaching.

Soon to be joined by a Master Organa, if everything came to plan.

A new Order. With new rules.

Even Master Yoda didn't see a flaw in the plan.

But there again, we wouldn't have asked for permission...


	12. AN

Hello everyone! I'm here for a little chat, will you take me? :)

Right. After I finished Fate awaits, I received a review from a guest called Kat, who thought it might be a good idea if I wrote another 3 part fanfic about Star Wars, this time taking part in Anakin's time, in an Anakin/OC pairing.

My questions are: are you up for it? do you wish it to be happy end or no matter ('cause I have an idea for it, I admit, and it won't be happy)? do you agree with the 3 part thing?

I really need your opinion. After all, you're the reason I write. :)

And thanks to you, Kat, you're proposition made me think very hard. ;)

Ana


	13. AN II

Hello my dearest readers!

So, after a long while, I'm finally writing that prequel you all asked for. As for now, I'm three chapters in the first book.

I'll upload the first chapter when I'm halfway through it, meaning sometime this week, no doubt. :)

So, happy?

PS: Check for it around Tuesday, it will be called Destined for more. :)


End file.
